Saw Game
Saw Games are usually the main games out of all the games in Inkagames, not to mention the most popular ones in the whole page. Plot In the Saw Games, the main antagonist Pigsaw, sometimes accompanied by his helper Pigface, kindaps the protagonist and forces him/her to play his game, which consist in getting out of a laberynth, which in most cases are abandonated hotels, mansions etc. which is full of dangerous characters which will atack the player if he/she encounters them. There is also an alternative Saw Game, in which one of the character's relatives, or pets are kindapped and the main character has to guess where they are while they are exploring a huge area, in this type of games, the player has a map that allows him/her to teleport through the area's most important places, sometimes the player has to resolve puzzles and/or defeat enemies in order to progress trough the map, or all the places where the player can go are already accesible at the beggining of the game. Sometimes a combination between the laberynth games type and the rescue games type takes place, this combination has started to show off most frequently in the latest games that have been realeased. Through the quest, the player will have to guess how to defeat some villians or how to solve a puzzle, the game won't tell the player what he/she has to do, who does he/she need to talk to, where he/she has to go or what items he/she has to use, but if the player is defeated by an enemy and gets a game over, the game will leave the player a clue in order to progress, it doesn't matter if the player keeps getting a game over in the same way over and over, the game will always show the same clue. The player has an inventory where he/she can carry all the items that he finds in his/her quest, the items can be used to solve puzzles, defeat other enemies or give them to friendly NPCs that will help you out after you return them to them. The player can also meet friendly NPCs who can help out the player by giving them items in exchange for a task, some NPCs may accompany the player by helping them to defeat a villian, or like mentionated earlier, by giving them items that are needed in order to progress. In the most recent games, Inkagames throws a contest in which a fan can become a helper in the game. Victims The Saw games' victims are categorized depending if they are real celebrities or ficticional characters Celebrities Saw Games As the title suggests it, the main victims of these type of games are celebrities, like singers, actors, internet icons, politicians etc. * Paris Hilton Scary Game * Lady Gaga Saw Game * Criss Angel Saw Game * Justin Bieber Saw game * Charlie Sheen Saw Game * Lindsay Lohan Saw Game * Messi & CR7 Saw Game * Taylor Swift Saw Game * Trump Saw Game * BTS Saw Game * Ariana Grande Saw Game Obama Saw Games In this sub-type of games, Obama is the main victim of Pigsaw, as he is the main character in Inkagames * Obama Saw Game * Obama Pigsaw Revenge * Obama Pigsaw's Gift * Obama Inkagames Rescue * Obama Saw Game 2 Youtubers Saw Games This is a sub-type of games that are considerated a bit different from Celebrities Saw Games, it involves famous youtubers, at the time, there are only spanish speaking youtubers, one who speaks spanish and english and one portuguese speaking youtuber involved in this type of games * Town Saw Game * Rubius Saw Game * German Saw Game * Vegetta Saw Game * Fernanfloo Saw Game * Youtubers Saw Game * Youtubers Saw Game 2 * German & Lele Saw Game * Youtubers Saw Game 3 Fictional Characters Saw Games These type of Saw Games involves characters that don't exist in real Life, but yet, they are very famous. * Batman Saw Game * Slenderman saw game * Santa Saw Game * Grinch Saw Game * Sack Esparro and the Treasure Island Cartoon Characters Saw Games The main victims of this sub-type of games are cartoon characters, which means that they are fictional * SpongeBob Saw Game * Phineas Saw Game * Adventure Time Saw game * Mordecai saw game * Rigby Saw Game * Futurama Saw Game * Gravity Falls Saw Game * Gumball Saw Game Simpsons Saw Games This is a sub-type of Cartoon Saw Games, it involves only Characters from The Simpsons * Bart Simpson Saw Game * Homer Simpson Saw Game * Lisa Simpson Saw Game * Marge Simpson Saw Game * Bart Simpson Saw Game 2 * Maggie Simpson Saw Game * Grandpa Simpson Saw Game * The Simpsons Saw Game (Confirmed) Inkagames Saw Game This type of Saw Games involve only characters created by the Inkagames Team or even themselves. * Pigsaw's Challenge * Pigsaw's Final Game * Cody Jones Saw Game Villians Pigsaw places very dangerous villians all over the place, if the player encounters them, and does not defeat them in time, the villian will defeat or kill the main character, thus, making the player get a Game Over. The Villians are very varieted, they are taken out of Cartoons, TV Shows, Anime Celebrities, Movies, Cartoon films, Videogames, Creepypastas, Internet Culture etc. Movie Villians * Annabelle * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * Hulk * Mike Myers * Etc. Videogame Villians * Yandere-chan * Chris Walker * Goat (Goat Simulator) * Zombies * FNaF animatronics * Purple Guy * Slenderman * Etc. TV Shows Villians * Vegeta * The Joker * Harley Quinn * The Riddler * Two-Face * Mr. Burns * The Rich Texan * Devil Flanders * Evil Krusty Doll * Moe Szyslak * Etc. Trivia * The Saw Games are mainly based on the well-known Saw horror film series. * The Simpsons and Obama are the only exceptions to the cartoon characters and celebrities respectivly, that have their own category of games. Category:Saw games Category:Rescue yourself games